A GIRL AGAINT THE WORLD
by MisssssssssIndependent
Summary: Also es geht um meinen Chara(Shirly) und um so gut wie alle Slytherins, hauptsächlich aber Draco und Flint...ich kann keine Summarys! Lest einfach


Autor: Misssssssss Independent,  
  
Feedback: Jaaaa wär schööön: KnuddelGirl01@web.de  
  
Inhalt: Ich hab so ne Art Sex, Drugs and Quidditch Story gemacht... hoffe ihr mögt es...irgendwie ;-)  
  
Altersbeschränkung: R-13...denk ich  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling außer Shirly . Ich verdiene damit kein Geld...schön wärs!  
  
Kategorie: mehrere Slytherins /erfundenen Chara- Shirly  
  
Anmerkung: Also ihr werdet euch sicher wundern warum Shirly-als Gryffindor- einfach bei den Slytherins ein und aus gehen kann...also das ist soo: Shirly ist mit Malfoy schon seit Jahren befreundet und keiner traut sich ja was gegen den "Boss" Malfoy zu sagen und er hängt halt sehr an Shirly, deshalb ist diese dauernd im GR der Slytherins...  
  
Anmerkung #2: Das ist meine erste FF also zerfleischt mich bitte nicht! Ich hoffe das meine FF net zu einer Mary Sue Story wird...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shirly...Shirly komm aufstehn." Hermine rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. "Wasn los?" Ein schwarzhaariger Wuschelkopf tauchte unter einem Gewühl aus Kissen und Decken auf. "Wir haben Schule! Zaubertränke. Los aufstehn!" Sofort war Shirly wach. Nein zu Zaubertränke wollte sie nicht zu spät kommen. Sie hasste Snape...und er sie! Da konnte ihr Draco auch nicht helfen. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Hermine war schon fertig und trieb zur Eile. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten waren die beiden Mädchen fertig. Sie sprangen die Treppen ihres Turmes hinunter. Shirly hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu inem hohen Zopf gebunden und hatte sich ihre Umhängetasche über die Schulter gehängt. An der Treppe des Turmes warteten schon Harry und Ron auf sie. "Na hopp Mädels los geht's!" sagte Ron grinsend. "Das Frühstück hast du verpennt." Sagte Harry zu Shirly. "Ach egal...hab eh keinen Hunger." Sagte diese während die vier in Richtung Kerker rannten. Dort wartete schon die Slytherins. Shirly ging auf diese zu und begrüßte Draco mit einem Kuß auf die Wange. Dieser grinste sie kurz an. "Na auch schon wach? Hab dich beim Frühstück vermisst" "Hab verpennt." "Man siehts!" Er strich ihr über ihr zerzaustes Haar. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und unterhielt sich weiter mit Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Ich weiß echt net was sie mit DEM will. Wenn man die beiden so sieht, könnte man meinen das sie n Paar sind." Sagte Ron verdrießlich. "Lass sie doch! Wenn sie meint das er der richtige Umgang für sie ist..." sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Kommt Jungs. Snape ist da" sagte Hermine  
  
Snape lief durch die Reihen. Er hatte grauenhafte Laune. "Wer kann mir sagen, was die Zutaten von einem Wandlungstrank sind?" Natürlich schnellte Hermines Hand in die Höhe, doch Snape übersah sie wie gewöhnlich. "Niemand? Wie wärs mit Miss Parker?" Shirly schaute nicht von ihrem Platz neben Draco hoch sondern sagte einfach nur: "Einhornhaar, Krötenmilch und Eidechsenkot" Snape sah aus als hätte man ihm eine reingeschlagen sagte einfach nur "Richtig." und ging zum normalen Unterricht über. Nach dem Unterricht gingen alle zum Mittagessen. Angelina Johnsson sagte zu Shirly gewand während diese sich mit Fred Weasley über ein Spiel von Irland gegen Schottland stritt: "Du weißt doch schon das wir heute Abend Extratraining haben oder?" (Shirly ist neue Jägerin der Gryffindors) "Klar!"  
  
Nach dem Essen als Shirly zum Verwandlungsunterricht gehen wollte, wurde sie grob am Handgelenk gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst. Bevor sie was sagen konnte schaute sie in das Gesicht von Flint. Sofort entspannte sie sich. Flint stützte eine Hand gegen die Wand neben ihrem Kopf ab und strich ihr zart über die Wange. "Na? Stressen die Idioten dich schon?" "Nein, kein bisschen." Sagte Shirly scharf. "Denk dran das wir heute Nacht treffen haben. Kommst du?" "Klar. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Mc Gonagall bekommt sonst n Anfall." Er trat einen Schritt zu Seite. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, schlug er ihr auf den Hintern. Sie fuhr wütend herum doch bevor sie was sagen konnte küßte Flint sie. "Also bis heut Abend." Dann ging er  
  
Hermine, die auf Shirly gewartet hatte, sah sie fragend an. "Was willst du eigendlich mit dem?" "Hernine ich weiß das du ihn net leiden kannst, aber er ist gar nicht so. Das mußt du verstehn." Hermine grinste. "Wo die Liebe hinfällt nicht?" Als Antwort grinste Shirly und die beiden beeilten sich zu Verwandlung zu kommen...  
  
Und weitermachen? Wenn ja ppppllleeeeaasssee Feeeeeedddbaaaack!!!! 


End file.
